supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
CD
Un CD (abreviatura para Compact Disc en inglés; Disco Compacto traducido al español) es un objeto coleccionable de Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, al igual que los trofeos y las pegatinas (estas últimas solo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Al conseguir un CD se desbloquea una nueva canción de la opción Mi música. Además, hay un trofeo de los CDs. Los CDs, al igual que las pegatinas, aparecen en todos los modos del juego. Sin embargo, la frecuencia de aparición de los CD es mucho menor que el de las pegatinas y, a diferencia de otros objetos, solo aparecen durante unos pocos segundos. Cuando un jugador consigue un CD, un sonido se oirá y aparecerá un flash momentáneo, indicando que se consiguió un CD. Al igual que algunos trofeos y pegatinas, algunos CDs son solo obtenibles mediante los desafíos. Hay 133 CDs en el juego, de los cuales 31 son obtenibles solamente mediante desafíos. Al igual que los trofeos y las pegatinas, si una computadora toma un CD, no se añadirá a la colección del jugador. Si un luchador tiene la suerte de invocar a Mew, éste se elevará al cielo y quizá deje algún CD; en caso de que se hayan conseguido todos los CDs previo a su aparición, Mew dejará pegatinas en su lugar. Gracias al editor de escenarios, es posible crear un escenario que facilite el conseguir CDs y pegatinas, abusando de una propiedad particular del Saco de arena: si todos los objetos excepto este son desactivados, los únicos objetos que el Saco lanzará son CDs y pegatinas, ya que la probabilidad de aparición de estos dos objetos no puede ser controlada por el jugador. Galería Mario encontrando un CD SSBB.jpg|Mario encontrando un CD en el escenario Ciudad Delfino. Mew dejando un CD SSBB.jpg|Mew dejando un CD. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :CD :Los escenarios de Super Smash Bros. tienen sus propios temas musicales. Cada uno de ellos aparece en función de un grado de probabilidad que puedes ajustar a tu antojo. Esto de elegir canciones según tus gustos musicales es la pera. Cada CD contiene una canción que ampliará tu discoteca. ¡Que no se te escapen! Los CD dejarán de aparecer cuando tengas toda la música del juego. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :CD :Each stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl has several songs prepared for it. You can set the percentage chances for which songs appear in My Music. It's fun to choose songs according to your tastes. Each CD contains one song to increase your music library. Be sure to grab them when you see them. Once you've got all the music that's in the game, CDs will stop appearing. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español Español americano right|90px :CD :Estos objetos escurridizos no sirven para nada cuando peleas, pero si agarras uno, se añadirá una canción a la fonoteca. Escúchala allí o ve a "Mi música" para ajustar la frecuencia con la que sonará en los combates. Pues sí, es una lastima no poder tirarle un CD a tu enemigo, pero en la vida no todo es arrojar cosas. '' :*Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Español europeo :CD :Estos objetos escurridizos no sirven para nada cuando luches, pero si coges uno, se añadirá una canción a la fonoteca. Escúchala allí o ve a "Opciones" y elige "Mi música" para ajustar la frecuencia con la que sonará en los combates. Es una pena no poder tirarle un CD a tu enemigo, pero en la vida no todo es arrojar cosas. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Curiosidades *Hay texturas en el juego que revelan que los discos iban a tener el nombre del juego del cual provenían. Algunos incluso tienen nombres de juegos de la Nintendo 64, sugiriendo que iban a remasterizar títulos de cartuchos. Se cree que la inclusión de "Medleys", que son recopilatorios de música, evitaron esto. CDs no utilizados.png|Texturas betas para los CDs correspondientes a la música de los juegos The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Star Fox: Assault y Yoshi's Story. Véase también *Música (SSBB) *Mi música Categoría:Objetos coleccionables